


【ND】晃动

by ASongBird



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongBird/pseuds/ASongBird
Summary: 但丁在尼禄的手中被晃动。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	【ND】晃动

**Author's Note:**

> ND，pwp，D双性

但丁在他的手心里，名副其实、肌肤相贴。尼禄的手指陷入了高温的湿热肉穴之中，粘稠的淫水被严密地堵在掌心中。但丁微仰起头，暴露出被汗水浸湿的脖子，适应着因姿势而深入体内的手指，深深地呼吸着，喉结上下滚动，试图吞下抑制不住的呻吟。

他的反应并不像他试图展现的表情一般轻松自如。

尼禄温柔地动了动手指，指骨刮过紧裹的软肉，立刻，但丁的下腹一阵痉挛抽搐，短促的尖叫逃了出来，但很快就被咬紧的嘴唇封闭，只剩下急促粗重的呼吸。尼禄着迷地感受着手上传来的颤抖，肉壁狂乱的绞住他，指肉被紧紧夹住的窒痛都抵不过但丁在他的手中颤栗带来的满足感。

年轻人试着动了动手掌，他可以。他的手臂向来不同于常人的有力，能够一只手撑住但丁的重量，并且轻松地摇晃着。

手掌末端突出的骨头和但丁的耻骨相抵摩擦，生硬的疼痛和肿胀的快感相互交织。但丁的胸口向前挺立，臀部收紧，吞下隐秘的疼痛，尼禄顺势贴近他的乳间，听到了心脏急速的跳动声和不规律的呼吸。

“该死，动动手！”但丁发出忍痛的嘶吼，刀捅与割伤都没令他这么疼过，更别提把整个自己任由别人掌控，他能感到从容在节节败退。

“我在努力，你紧得像要咬断我的手。”尼禄皱眉，手指不容拒绝地撑开颤抖的阴道。

“我很确信我不想吃掉那奇怪的玩意。”

但丁发出嘶嘶的呼声，因为体内不停戳刺的手指，大腿肌肉发抖绷紧，甬道却在不断分泌液体，随着小幅度的抽插咕哝作响。他潮湿地被尼禄操开。

尼禄埋在但丁的脖颈里，鼻翼阖动，高热的鼻息刺痛着发红的皮肤。他痴迷地嗅着但丁身上情欲的味道，啜饮着咸湿的汗水。

他从没感觉这么好过。但丁沉在他的手上，再也不是飘过的一片衣尾。

性器快要爆炸的硬，尼禄咬着牙，不准备摸自己。他一只手揉搓紧握但丁的臀肉，留下明显的手痕，但丁发出呜咽的吸气声，在他的手上向前挺身逃离。

肿胀的阴茎被挤在俩人之间，不停流出前液。显示着但丁有多深陷于这场性爱。而同样的，尼禄也不准备撸动他的阴茎，转而束缚住但丁发软的双手。

同时，他开始快速激烈地撞击着阴道深部，不顾骨头相撞的抽痛，指尖甚至触到了子宫口的一圈软肉。

但丁像触电般痉挛，从喉咙里发出断断续续的尖叫，徒劳弓起背部，抬高收紧的屁股。尼禄的手指追过去，固执地让他收下无法承受的快感，在意识支离破碎时被粗暴摇晃。

数次强硬的插入后，多到会让尼禄的手留下淤青，但丁绷紧了神经，大腿的肌肉疯狂地在尼禄的手掌上抖动，他的尖叫渐渐失去了声音，只剩下沙哑的喘息。

在指尖捅入子宫，锋利的指甲划过宫口时，但丁悲鸣一声收紧全身肌肉，阴道猛烈地收缩，达到了高潮。喷出的体液淅淅沥沥地滴下。而同时，他的阴茎抖动着，未被触摸就射出精液。

随后，但丁膝盖发软，全身失去力气地瘫在尼禄同样高热的躯体上。年轻猎魔人接住他，把他环在怀里。

但丁疲惫地呼吸着，调整酸软的肌肉。他的阴道还和尼禄的手指紧紧相贴，细微的挪动都能带来巨大的钻心的疼痛。

“你还没射。”但丁指出。

“谢谢你提醒我如此显而易见的事实。”尼禄喘着粗气翻了个白眼，说，“它还在等你。”

从喉咙里发出的不情愿的呻吟声，但丁咕哝道：“kid。”

“别表现好像你没有快速恢复的体力似的。”尼禄一阵见血地说。“别想偷懒。”

“五分钟。”但丁小声说，头垂在尼禄的肩上，感受着高潮后的余韵。

尼禄妥协地点点头，低头亲了下他酡红的脸颊。


End file.
